El Burdel De Las Parafilias Episodio 5
—¿Qué diablos te pasó en el ojo? —le preguntó Alice a su mejor amiga, a la cual parecía que le hubieran propinado una buena paliza. —Si te lo contara no me lo creerías… —Vamos, te conozco desde la primaria, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Su interlocutora meditó un poco, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar. —Bien… ¡Cumplí mi fantasía! ¡La de Bundy! —¡Pero es imposible! —argumentó ella, completamente incrédula. —Eso creí yo, ¡pero sucedió! No lo sé… conocí un lugar bastante extraño, podría decir que tiene algo de sobrenatural. —¡Dame la dirección! —¿Qué piensas hacer? —No puedo decirte, pero sé que si pudieron conseguirte a Bundy, podrán satisfacerme. Tras toda clase de chantajes para que le revelara su fantasía, sin conseguirlo, su amiga le proporcionó la dirección y las indicaciones pertinentes, omitiendo, por supuesto, la parte del pago. Una hora después, Alice ya estaba de camino al lugar. Tenía algo muy claro en mente, o mejor dicho, a alguien: su padre. Sus progenitores se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía once años, no entendía por qué, ellos parecían amarse demasiado y nunca los vio discutiendo. Se quedó al cuidado de su madre que se negó a darle explicaciones, lo único que llegó a decirle fue la gastada frase: “Él no era quien yo pensaba”; Alice asumió que se había tratado de adulterio y dejó de hacer preguntas. Descubrió la verdad cuatro años después debido a una perversa amiga que le envió “un video muy interesante”, en el cual aparecía una mujer extremadamente delgada siento penetrada brutalmente por un hombre con un miembro tan gigantesco que se le marcaba a la chica en el vientre, parecía que en cualquier momento la piel se le destrozaría y ese pene saldría ensangrentado como en aquella escena de Alien. En definitiva, se trataba de un espectáculo entretenido, pero lo que realmente la impresionó fue el momento en que se amplió la toma, y reconoció a su padre como aquel folla-anoréxicas. Se dijo que era imposible, leyó los comentarios bajo el vídeo averiguando que aquel sujeto se hacía llamar “Nacho Sixxx”. Una rápida búsqueda en Google confirmó sus sospechas, se trataba de Ignacio Borges, su padre, tal parecía que era toda una celebridad en el porno bizarro. Se dedicó a mirar sus vídeos, hacía de todo: coprofilia, necrofilia, formicofilia, incluso había hecho un trío con un perro y una enana sadomasoquista. Ahora comprendía por qué su madre se había escandalizado, aunque a ella le pareció sumamente excitante y habitualmente fantaseaba con participar en uno de sus peculiares vídeos. Se había contenido de comunicarse con él por temor a su reacción y a que su madre pudiera enterarse, pero ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad, no pensaba desperdiciarla. La entrevista con Liss le resultó sumamente distrayente, pues la europea llevaba un minúsculo vestido con un pronunciado escote delantero que apenas cubría sus grandes y firmes pechos. Por su parte, Alyssa se encontraba bastante molesta por tener que vestirse como mujerzuela, así que decidió terminar rápidamente aquella conversación con esa adolescente delgada y bajita que poseía una melena pelirroja leonina que le llegaba hasta los hombros, pensando que lucía como una tutsy pop, y a pesar de su mal humor, esbozó una sonrisa. —Señorita Borges, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —Me gustaría tener sexo con mi padre —dijo ella sin titubear, el rostro de Liss no se inmutó ante la incestuosa frase, era algo sumamente común en su trabajo—. Se llama Ignacio Borges, aunque es mejor conocido como Nacho Sixxx. —¿El actor porno? —Esta vez sí podía percibirse un ápice de sorpresa e interés en la expresión de Liss, Alice asintió casi orgullosa. -Bien, será un honor tenerlo en mi burdel, soy admiradora de su trabajo y no había tenido la oportunidad de colaborar con él. ¿Ha pensado en algún escenario en específico? —Sí, un circo, pero no como uno de los actuales, sino al estilo antiguo, con fenómenos. —Ahora es un poco despectivo llamarlos de esa forma, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere. ¿Está interesada en alguna deformidad en particular? —No, sorpréndeme, con unos tres o cuatro bastarán, y además me gustarían un par de animales y un disfraz de arlequín. —De acuerdo, su habitación estará lista en una hora y media, aproximadamente, durante ese tiempo puede presenciar nuestro espectáculo del día y posteriormente acudir a nuestra bodega de vestuarios para escoger su atuendo, la criada la conducirá a donde guste. —Sólo una cosa más, no le mencione a él quién soy. Quiero que todo el asunto se maneje como si estuviera grabando otro de sus videos —Alice había decidido que quería darle la sorpresa ella misma. Antes de retirarse quiso despejar una duda, odiaba quedarse con la curiosidad. -Disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿Siempre recibes a los clientes vestida de esa forma? —Por fortuna no, a uno de nuestros usuarios frecuentes se le ocurrió incluirme en su fantasía, y bueno… Tengo que encontrarme con él en un momento. —Liss condujo a la chica a la salida de su oficina y le presentó a la pequeña criada. La joven de la enmarañada cabellera llegó cuando el espectáculo ya había comenzado, así que no pudo sentarse hasta el frente como le hubiera gustado, pero como el lugar no era demasiado grande, tenía buena visibilidad. Reconoció de inmediato la canción que estaba sonando, se trataba de un extraño remix de “Sisters of the Light” de Xandria con música oriental. En el escenario se encontraban un par de gemelas de piel morena con tintes dorados, llevaban atuendos de belly dance góticos y portaban vistosas joyas sobre la cabeza, los antebrazos y los tobillos; a Alice le parecieron como princesas hindúes de inigualable belleza y delicada figura. Cuando por fin pudo desviar la mirada de aquellas hipnóticas mujeres de minúscula cintura, pudo ver que sobre ellas había un hombre corpulento boca abajo, sostenido únicamente por cuatro ganchos que se habían clavado en los extremos de su espalda, y a sus costados pendían un par de largos trozos de tela violáceos. Las chicas bailaban tan coordinadamente que una persona poco observadora podría creer que se trataba de una sola mujer frente a un espejo. Por supuesto, la ilusión se perdió cuando una de las chicas comenzó a envolver sus brazos con las telas y a elevarse sobre el hombre que pendía del techo, realizando toda clase de acrobacias con ayuda de aquellos grandes listones. Por su parte, la otra gemela caminó hacia un estante lleno de largas varillas metálicas (el cual Alice no había notado hasta ese instante), y tomó una de ellas sin dejar su danza ni siquiera cuando clavó aquella varilla en el pecho del hombre colgante y algunas gotas de sangre la salpicaron. El hombre exclamó de dolor, pero fue apenas audible por el elevado volumen de la música; ambas chicas seguían con el espectáculo, una contoneándose en el aire y otra sobre la plataforma mientras seguía clavando varillas, cada vez más rápido, en el torso del hombre que profería maldiciones al tiempo que su sangre se derramaba sobre el escenario y la bailarina. Cuando le hubo clavado al menos veinte varillas que formaban un amplio círculo en su cuerpo, continuó su danza mirando a su hermana, que se había elevado aún más enrollando la tela desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, y que abruptamente se dejó caer sobre la víctima de su gemela girando a causa de la tela que se desenvolvía; cayó directo en el centro del círculo que se había formado y atravesó el cuerpo llenándose de sangre y vísceras, además de quedar rodeada por las varillas que habían cedido junto con la piel. Su gemela retiró algunas de las varillas, la ayudó a bajar, y así, cubiertas del pegajoso líquido rojo, se besaron febrilmente para finalizar con una pequeña reverencia frente al público, que aplaudió hasta que les dolieron las palmas (incluida, por supuesto, Alice). El show había animado a la pelirroja, ahora le correspondía representar su propio espectáculo. Le pidió a la criada que la dirigiera hasta lo que Liss denominaba la “bodega de vestuarios”, ésta en realidad lucía como los bastidores de un enorme teatro, y era más grande que el departamento en donde ella vivía con su madre. Había cientos de hermosos disfraces exquisitamente confeccionados, mas ella no se dejó distraer de su propósito inicial, y siguió buscando hasta que encontró un magnífico atuendo de arlequín que al parecer era de su talla; se trataba de un vestido corto con rombos en rojo y negro, un gorro de dos picos con cascabeles en ellas y unas largas botas de puntas enroscadas. Cuando se lo probó notó que le sentaba a la perfección, era justamente lo que estaba buscando. Para su maquillaje escogió una mezcla entre un mimo y Emilie Autumn. Finalmente se colocó el gorro, dejando que mechones de su alborotada melena emergieran de él. Se miró complacida en un espejo de cuerpo completo y salió al encuentro de su guía, siendo tiempo de acudir a su cita; la mujer le indicó que le correspondía el cuarto -108 y le entregó una gran llave antigua. Caminó velozmente el largo tramo hasta la habitación -108 con el corazón acelerado. El cuarto tenía un enorme portón de madera, y en él una puerta de menor dimensión en la cual estaba grabado el número. Alice estaba tan ansiosa que no pudo introducir la llave al primer intento, cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta sintió la fuerte oleada al aroma a circo, una mezcla de palomitas de maíz, tierra húmeda, algodón de azúcar y animales; inmediatamente después de percibirlo olfativamente, su vista lo asimiló todo: los puestos de comida, los animales enjaulados y la gran carpa con enormes carteles vintage que tenían dibujos de los fenómenos que se presentaban en ella. Por último, sus oídos percibieron la clásica e inconfundible música alegre que representaba aquel lugar. Se introdujo casi corriendo en la carpa haciendo sonar sus cascabeles, y se encontró con un amplio lugar vacío, a excepción de unos curiosos personajes que se encontraban en el centro del lugar. —Tú debes ser la directora, yo soy Nacho Sixxx —se presentó su padre, disfrazado de domador de leones. Alice apenas contuvo las ganas de decirle que ella bien sabía quién era, y le siguió la corriente proporcionándole un nombre falso, “Arleen”—. Te presentaré a nuestro equipo del día. El actor porno comenzó a hablarle del personaje más vistoso que se encontraba en el lugar: Betty, la viuda negra, nombrada así por su gran parecido con Betty Page, su tendencia a asesinar a sus amantes y por poseer tres pares de brazos que controlaba a la perfección, como comprobó la chica cuando la saludó con todos los del lado derecho. A su lado se encontraba el poderoso Magnus, una mole de dos metros de alto y doscientos kilos de puro músculo, que además tenía la peculiaridad de tener dos penes, uno situado pocos centímetros encima del otro. Un metro cincuenta más abajo de él, se encontraba un enano bicéfalo hermafrodita, cada uno de sus rostros parecía pertenecer a un sexo diferente y ambos lucían un tanto aniñados, haciéndolo parecer un infante deforme; respondía al nombre de Glen y Glenda. Por último se encontraba reptando en el suelo Amelia, la viperina; se trataba de una mujer sin brazos ni piernas que poseía una larga lengua bífida y unos grandes y afilados dientes. Además del bizarro descrito, contaban con un camarógrafo, un león y un elefante, y podían disponer de cuanto hubiera en el circo. La chica pelirroja quedó bastante conforme, y más aún cuando Ignacio le informó que todos tenían indicaciones de hacer cuanto ella pidiera. Alice apenas podía controlar su impulso de saltar sobre su padre y desnudarlo en ese preciso momento, pero uno de sus mayores placeres era el voyerismo, así que igualmente disfrutaría ver a aquellos extraños seres copular. Asimiló enseguida su rol de directora y les indicó cómo deseaba la primera escena, además de ordenarle al camarógrafo cómo debía grabarla. La mujer araña comenzó a besar alternativamente las cabezas del enano mientras sus brazos lo despojaban de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de niño. A su vez, Amelia se encontraba realizándole una felación al león enroscando su larga lengua en su peludo miembro y moviéndola ascendente y descendentemente, hasta que el animal se encontraba tan excitado que comenzó a inquietarse. Lo condujeron hasta Betty, que tenía sus seis brazos ocupados complaciendo a Glen y Glenda, estimulaba su pequeño miembro y su vagina al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el resto de su diminuto cuerpo, causando que sus dos cabezas gimieran de placer. La mujer araña estaba tan distraída que la penetración del león la tomó por sorpresa y soltó un estridente grito, Nacho le propinaba fuertes latigazos al león para que la embistiera cada vez más fuerte y éste, en su excitación, arañaba la espalda de la mujer, llevándose en sus garras trozos de su piel y dejando en su lugar largas líneas rojas de las que manaba sangre. Perdida entre el placer y el dolor, Betty comenzó a estrujar los cuellos del hermafrodita sin dejar de estimular sus aparatos sexuales manual y oralmente, de lo contrario habría notado cómo aquellos rostros aniñados cambiaban su tono rosado a uno violáceo antinatural, sus globos oculares sobresalían rojizos sobre las cuencas y sus regordetas manos se sacudían intentando liberarse. Estiró uno de sus brazos para tocar la melena del león, atrayendo su cabeza a la suya, y cuando éste rugió cerca de ella, estalló en placer. Al notar que el hermafrodita había muerto asfixiado, simplemente lo ignoraron. Alice se rehusó a sacarlo de la escena, de hecho, el asesinato de aquel pigmeo le dio la idea de transformar su video del porno al gorno; le comentó su idea a Nacho, al cual le fascinó. Realmente aquellos engendros no le importaban, observar su comportamiento sexual era entretenido y ciertamente estimulante, pero su objetivo real era el hombre disfrazado de domador. —No será complicado, son un grupo autodestructivo —le dijo con convicción. La siguiente escena comenzó con la mujer araña siendo penetrada por los dos grandes miembros de Magnus a la vez que Amelia lamía su clítoris con las puntas de su lengua dividida. Ignacio, sujetando al león por su correa, se acercó a la gimiente mujer que retorcía sus seis brazos de placer y comenzó a untarle los pezones y el cuello con leche, provocando que la fiera lamiera su piel; La rasposa lengua del animal le causaba un inigualable placer que fue transitoriamente de su pecho hacia su cuello, donde, inesperadamente, Nacho dejó caer una enorme cantidad de leche, causando que el león la lamiera con desesperación e incluso comenzara a morder al clon de Betty Page, arrancándole la piel mientras ella intentaba apartarlo con sus seis brazos sin lograrlo; Animado por el sabor de la carne, la bestia no dejó de morder hasta que aquellos anormales brazos dejaron de moverse, y el domador lo apartó. El cuerpo de la seudo pin up lucía ahora semidecapitado, pues el león había devorado sólo parcialmente su cuello y la cabeza aún oscilaba, apenas sostenida por mínimo trozo de piel, ante las embestidas de Magnus. Asimismo, Amelia continuaba recorriendo aquel cuerpo inerte con su larga lengua, tal vez con más entusiasmo ahora que se encontraba ensangrentado; pero inconforme con la miserable cantidad de rojizo fluido que podía lamer, empezó a mordisquear las musculosas piernas de Magnus, sorbiendo la sangre que manaba de las heridas como una sanguijuela. Cuando los reflejos tardíos de Magnus lo alertaron de lo que estaba sucediendo, enfureció, arrojó el cuerpo de la mujer araña como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo y cayó con fuerza al suelo torciéndose de forma inhumana; irónicamente lucía como una araña a la cual le habían aplastado la cabeza. El musculoso hombre miró al ser sin extremidades aún adherido a una de sus piernas, lo tomó de la cabeza con una de sus gigantescas manos y lo llevó debajo del elefante, bastó con que lo masturbara un poco con su mano libre para que reaccionara. Sujetó a la sanguijuela humana de los costados y la empaló en el gigantesco y áspero miembro del paquidermo causando que la amorfa mujer emitiera escalofriantes gritos de dolor. Él continuó empujando ese compacto cuerpo contra el animal con tal ímpetu que de la boca de la chica comenzó a brotar sangre, probablemente alguno de sus órganos internos se había destrozado, pues no estaban acostumbrados a albergar un huésped de tal magnitud. Calmada su ira, Magnus dejó aquel cuerpo empalado que finalmente cayó cuando el elefante perdió su monstruosa erección. Con aquella mole convenientemente agachada bajo el colosal animal y consciente de que era el último de los fenómenos, Nacho le ordenó al elefante que corriera hacia él, aplastando al engendro restante como si se tratara de un insecto cualquiera. Ahora sin aquellos anormales seres (que habían resultado un buen incentivo), no había nada entre su anhelado amante y Alice; ella le indicó al camarógrafo que podía retirarse y éste obedeció gustoso. —Quiero que grabemos una sesión privada —le dijo la pelirroja a Nacho, el cual estaba ansioso por sacar el monstruo de treinta y cinco centímetros que tenía bajo los pantalones. Alice se aseguró de que la cámara encuadrara lo que ella deseaba, pulsó el inconfundible botón rojo y se acercó a Nacho con el corazón acelerado. Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzarlo, y besó sus labios con una ternura que pronto se transformó rápidamente en pasión; Nacho tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la dirigió hasta su abultada entrepierna. A la joven le pareció increíblemente grande, así que decidió mirarlo con sus propios ojos, lo despojó torpemente de su ropa y así tuvo frente a su rostro el famoso pene de Nacho Sixxx (quizá aún más famoso que él mismo), comprobando que lo que había visto en los videos era cierto, aquello era gigantesco. Lo tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a lamerlo casi con devoción hasta que recuperó la compostura y trepó al elefante con la agilidad de una gimnasta, haciéndole señas a su padre para que la siguiera. Él obedeció sin perder su gran erección, y al llegar hasta ella la cargó con un brazo, despojándola de sus bragas, y luego la colocó sobre su descomunal miembro; a pesar de lo excitada que se encontraba debido al espectáculo de los fenómenos, no pudo evitar sentir dolor cuando fue penetrada por aquella bestia. Examinó por un momento ese rostro que siempre había relacionado con una figura paterna y que ahora se deformaba en muecas de gozo, no pudo más que sentirse aún más excitada y se dejó llevar por el placer, hundiendo la cara en aquellos fuertes hombros, mordiéndolos con fuerza; los cascabeles de su gorro tintineaban cada vez más rápido. Su padre la hizo girar, bajó la cremallera de su disfraz dejándolo caer y siguió follándola con ese inhumano miembro desde atrás, cargándola con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho pellizcaba sus pezones o jugueteaba con su clítoris alternadamente. La chica del cabello color sangre no tardó en alcanzar el clímax y emitió un potente grito de placer, se liberó fácilmente de los brazos de aquel hombre, descendió del elefante (que seguía sin mostrar señas de que le importara un carajo lo que ocurriera sobre él) y se dirigió hacia un juego para probar la fuerza con un martillo que estaba junto a una serie de artículos de magia. La ansiosa estrella porno la siguió sin titubear. Alice tomó unas esposas de entre el equipo de magia y le ordenó a Nacho que se sentara en la parte del juego que golpea el martillo, le esposó los brazos detrás de la espalda y se aseguró de que la cámara lo enfocara correctamente. Se acercó seductoramente a su progenitor y recorrió lentamente su miembro con su lengua; debido al maquillaje y el gorro que aún conservaba, Ignacio no pudo evitar recordar a una sensual villana de DC Comics. Hasta que por supuesto ella se detuvo cuando él estaba por estallar, empezó a quitarse el maquillaje con las manos y notó que se trataba de su única hija, aquella que había preferido abandonar en lugar de retirarse de la pornografía. —¿No eres demasiado joven para hacer porno? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar de entre la maraña de dudas que llegaron a su mente. Alice lo miró, al principio confundida por su pregunta, y luego emitió una sonora carcajada. —¿Es eso lo único que te importa? ¿Qué soy demasiado joven? Alice volvió a reír desquiciadamente, tomó el enorme martillo que se encontraba al lado del juego y golpeó con fuerza el pene aún erecto de su padre, ocasionando que su uretra expulsara un chorro de sangre, y que Ignacio Borges gritara como jamás en su vida. —Luego de abandonarme tantos años y de follarme, ¿es todo lo que te preocupa? La chica dejó de sonreír y no le permitió contestar, pues reunió toda la fuerza que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo y golpeó la cabeza de su padre con el pesado martillo, primero del lado izquierdo y luego del derecho, destrozándole la mandíbula y rompiéndole numerosos dientes. Dejó caer el martillo e hizo una reverencia ante la cámara como había visto hacer a las gemelas un par de horas antes. Volvió a ponerse su hermoso disfraz de arlequín y salió de aquél lugar dando pequeños saltos de felicidad; había quedado definitivamente complacida. Fuera la esperaba la criada que le informó que era tiempo de saldar su deuda, y la condujo hasta una habitación sin número, dejándola sola. La chica se introdujo en aquel cuarto pobremente iluminado y siguió una pequeña luz parpadeante que identificó como la luz de una cámara que se encuentra grabando. Fue sorprendida por unos grandes brazos que la desnudaron y la llevaron hasta una enorme diana en la que sujetaron sus extremidades con brazaletes metálicos, y la hicieron girar hasta que estuvo de cabeza. La confusión y el asco se apoderaron de ella cuando apareció el enano bicéfalo que creyó muerto, se encontraba desnudo, y comenzó a recorrer su rostro con su pequeño y flácido pene, mientras ella movía su cabeza intentando esquivarlo, sin lograrlo del todo. Apareció arrastrándose la viperina que le lamió un ojo con lascivia, mientras que Alice soltó un grito de repulsión, aquellas criaturas eran entretenidas para observarlas, pero tenerlas cerca era simplemente horrible; sacudió sus brazos y piernas intentando liberarse, pero lo único que logró fue mover ligeramente la diana. De pronto, notó como volvían a girarla, y creyó ilusamente que la liberarían, pero al mirar hacia el frente vio que su tortura apenas comenzaba. La mujer araña se encontraba portando seis dagas, una en cada mano; Alice suplicó por su vida, “yo no les hice nada, fueros ustedes mismos”, dijo una y otra vez sin que nadie le respondiera. La primera daga rasgó uno de sus muslos, dejando expuesto músculo y tejido adiposo, haciendo que Alice se retorciera de dolor provocando que la diana girara; la segunda daga se clavó entre sus costillas, perforando uno de sus pulmones, la chica no dejaba de llorar y gritar que la soltaran; pero contrario a eso, Betty lanzó la siguiente daga que se clavó en su pezón izquierdo, provocando un nuevo aullido de dolor; la cuarta daga fue a dar directamente a su ojo derecho, del que manó abundante sangre; la quinta acertó en su pequeño clítoris, la voz de la joven se había tornado ronca de tanto gritar, así que la mujer de seis brazos se decidió a terminar con su sufrimiento: La última daga perforó su yugular y la sangre bajó como una cascada bañando su delicado cuerpo. Mientras la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de la chica, ella sólo podía pensar que, aún con el insoportable dolor, aquello había valido la pena. De entre una aniñada cama de cortinas de seda colgantes surgió un horrible grito de terror, se trataba de Alice, quien se había despertado de lo que creía que era el sueño más fantástico y macabro que jamás tendría. Corrió entusiasmada a buscar su diario para escribirlo antes de comenzar a olvidar los detalles. Al llegar a su librero, vio entre sus libros un DVD que nunca había visto, era una caja negra sin portada. La abrió con curiosidad, y encontró una pequeña tarjeta, que decía: “El burdel de las parafilias”. Sorprendida, miró bajo su camisón buscando alguna herida, encontrando únicamente una pequeña cicatriz entre sus costillas. Caminó hasta su clóset, guiada por un extraño impulso, y encontró en él aquel hermoso disfraz de arlequín. Sonrió ampliamente, aquella tarde volvería a usarlo, y se masturbaría viendo el vídeo, una y otra vez. Autor: Fairuza Categoría:NRHT Categoría:Lugares